Virtual Experience
by HSMMANIAC
Summary: The HSM cast buy a new video game. They are now going to face the biggest, and probably weirdest, challenge of their lives. And it's all because of a video game. Go figure!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, ppl, it's me again, the HSMMANIAC! So listen up, I've been told that I can be funny at times.. so.. I decided to make this story! It's comedy and friendship. This chapter is more friendship than comedy though…But it's not like it could actually happen.. anyway, my friend nicknamed "Bella" (Ok, it's the REAL Bella, not the wannabe one… lol, sorry, that was to my friends.) helped me think of this during P.E. class and we cracked up. So I have decided to share if with all you fanfiction readers! ENJOY!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT (Repeat) DO NOT OWN THE HSM CAST OR ANY OTHER MOVIE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! The only thing my friend and I own in the plot and the fictional video game and the girl and the girl's manager.**_

**The Beginning**

" Sweet! There's that new game I read about in Gameinformer!" said Lucas while showing Zac and Corbin the new Wii game.

"Ok, what kind of name is Virtual Experience? That doesn't sound like a cool Wii game name to me," said Corbin while looking at the game case.

"Who cares, it's rated mature!" Zac pointed at the game rating.

" ALL RIGHT!" The guys high fived each other and then went to the check out counter to pay for it.

" So.. who's buyin'?" Zac asked with curiousity. He had no money at the moment because a fan had stolen his wallet.

" Don't look at me! I bought that last game!" Lucas exclaimed.

" Ok, first of all, you bought that game about 5 months ago. Second, it was five bucks. Third, you found it at a garage sale. And fourth, YOU GAVE IT TO ASHLEY!" Corbin still regretted that day. Lucas had bought a cool video game to play at his party. Well, unfortunatly, his girlfriend, Ashley Tisdale, wanted to play the game first. She did, but then she took the game out and forgot to put it in the case. Two minutes later, the game had spilled soda all over it and it was **never played again.**

"Shut up." Lucas rolled his eyes at Corbin. "I'm still not gonna pay for it."

" So if you're not, and I'm not, and Zac's not.. then who is?" Corbin asked.

" I got an idea!" Zac commented. The other two boys sighed. Zac's ideas weren't always the best. Once, he told everyone to come and pet a koala while they were in Austrailia for their "Around the World" HSM tour. Corbin petted the koala, but it didn't turn out so well. Since they were in a huge walk-in cage, the koala started chasing him all around the cage. It wasn't pretty when it caught up to him.

Corbin answered nervously, " No, it's ok, Zac, we'll pay for it somehow.."

"Just here me out, ok? Now here's what we do….."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Soon, the three guys went up to the Gamestop check out counter. There was a teenage girl, maybe about 16, that would attend them.

" Did you guys find everything ok?" She said while not looking at them and looking for a plastic bag to put the game in.

" Yeah, we did." Lucas answered.

"That's good, glad……." The girl looked at them and stared. " Do.. do… you.. do you know who you are?"

" I think so.. I'm Zac, and this is Lucas and Corbin."

The girl scream and started saying "Oh my gawd!" ten million times.

" I'm guessing you know who we are..?" Corbin asked.

" Of course I do! Who doesn't! You guys are only the most famous people right now! High School Musical was awesome! My favorite movie! " The girl said excitedly.

" Well, glad you liked High School Musical. But umm, could you not make so much noise? We don't want any more fans coming up to us.." Lucas asked the girl.

" No problem!" The girl started talking in a whisper.

"Thanks." Lucas winked at the girl and she love sighed.

" Yeah, thanks." Corbin smiled at her with one of his all famous smiles.

" Ok, you know what, you guys can just take the game. You guys deserve it. No charge!" The girl said before giggling cutely.

"Seriously? That's really nice of you." Zac said. "Well, see you around!"

The Zac, Corbin and Lucas turned around and headed out the door. Meanwhile, the girl stared at them the whole time.

" No charge?! How could you just give a game away like that?!" The girl's manager had heard conversation. He was furious.

" But they were the guys from High School Musical!" The girl told the manager.

" I DON'T CARE IF THEY WERE HOBOS OR EVEN BRAD PITT! YOU NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER GIVE AWAY A GAME FOR FREE!" The manager yelled.

" But I.. I.."

" But nothing! You're fired!" The manager then pointed out the door.

" No! You can't do that! Please, give me another chance!"

The manager just gave her and angry stare and kept pointing at the door. The girl walked out the door, but not before flicking off the manager. Soon, there was this huge stupid fight that the police had to break up. The girl and the manager ( well, now ex-manager) are now spending 2 to 5 years in prison.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

" Man, I can't believe we got away with that!" Corbin said while driving. He, Zac and Lucas were all going to Zac's apartment to play the game. In about 30 minutes, the girls would be there too.

" Maybe we should give the game back guys.. ok, what am I saying?!" Lucas questioned himself.

" But don't you guys find it weird that the game was hidden in a corner and that it had a Japanese note stuck to it?" asked Zac.

" No." Lucas and Corbin answered.

" Ok, whatever," Zac said.

Soon, they arrived at Zac's apartment. About 10 minutes later, the girls arrived.

"Wow, all this for a video game?" Vanessa asked as she entered the apartment and saw piles and piles of junk food on a coffee table in the living room.

" Yeah!' The guys answered at the same time. Then Zac kissed Vanessa on her cheek.

" You guys are such dorkwads." Ashley said referring to the guys.

"Even me?" Lucas asked his girlfriend.

" Maybe…" Ashley said and then giggled.

" Ok, lovebirds, knock it off, we're here to play a game, not to be all luvey duvey." Monique said while looking at Lucas and Ashley.

" Whatever. Anyway, can we all play at the same time?" Ashley asked Lucas.

" Um.. I don't really know. The game says up to 6 players, but you can only have 4 wii remotes." ( Ok, I don't really know if this is true.. and I have a wii… anyway, just pretend it's true if it's not!)

" Well, we can figure that out once we start playing!" Zac said.

Zac insert the game in the wii, but it said no disk found.

" What's going on?" Corbin asked.

Then suddenly, the screen turned black and purple. It seemed to make a spiral that looked like a black hole. The 6 HSM cast members were sucked into the TV, ready to face the most challenging game of their lives.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

So.. you guys want me to continue? Review and tell me! Oh and I promise the next chapters will be even funnier!! And I will keep writing Truth and Dare Spills!!


	2. Chapter 2

Whatz up?! HSMMANIAC in the hizzhouze! YEAH! lol. Umm.. sorry about that, random moment. Anyway, here's the new chapter of.. VIRTUAL EXPERIENCE!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HSM CAST. HOWEVER, I DO OWN "MASTER" AND THE PLOT. IF I OWNED THE HSM CAST. I'D PROBABLY BE HANGING OUT WITH THEM INSTEAD OF WRITTING THIS STORY.. BUT ANYWAY.. HERE YOU GO!**

**Chapter 2**

Zac, Vanessa, Lucas, Ashley, Monique and Corbin all found themselves in a neon green and black room. They felt as if they had all fallen from 100 thousand feet.

"Ok, where the heck are we?" Lucas asked the others as he stood up.

Suddenly, a giant face ,that had a black mask on, came out of nowhere. It was HUGE!

" Welcome all to VIRTUAL EXPERIENCE," The giant face said to the cast, " You are now on level 1."

" Say what now?" Corbin questioned.

" I think we're inside the game…" Monique said.

" That is correct. In order to get out of this world, you must face and win all challenges that face you. My name is MASTER. You may call me that throughout the game." The face said in a low, loud voice.

" Ok, Master, what do we have to do first?" Zac asked while helping Vanessa up.

" Before you being to play, you must first state your name and which player you are."

" Ok, I want to be player one!" Ashley said as she raised her hand.

" No, I do!! " Vanessa argued.

" Me!" Monique exclaimed.

Soon the 3 girls were in a raging cat fight and the boys did nothing but whistle and shout stupid things.

" ENOUGH!" Master said.

The girls stopped fighting and just stood by each other.

" I will assign the players because YOU PEOPLE CAN'T SEEM TO GET ALONG VERY WELL!" Master shouted. " Ok, Player one, Monique Coleman. Player 2, Zac Efron, Player 3, Lucas Grabeel, Player 4, Vanessa Hudgens, Player 5, Corbin Bleu, and player 6, Ashley Tisdale."

" Ok, that is jacked up! I will not be last, you hear me! I'm getting my lawyer involved in this.." Ashley kept on blabbing and blabbing until the Master zapped her with a lightning bolt

" I'm sorry, please continue with whatever you were doing." Ashley said in a shy voice.

" Thank you, player 6. Anyway, now it is time for your first challenge." Master said.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Soon, they were all transported to a room filled with clouds.

" Holy &#! I'm on a cloud!" Corbin exclaimed. Everyone rolled their eyes.

" Yes, player 5, you're on a cloud. You will meet your first challengers here." Master said. And with that, he vanished.

" Now what?" Vanessa asked.

Suddenly, a tiny pikachu came out of nowhere and ran to them.

" Awwww… look! He's soooooo cute!" Monique said as she picked the pikachu up.

" He's cool." Zac took the pikachu from Monique's arms and held him.

The pikachu looked at them with a sweet smile. Then, he turned to them with blood red eyes and vampire teeth.

" Ok, what the heck is wrong with this pikachu?" Ashley asked.

The pikachu bit Zac's arm and jumped down to the cloud they were stepping on. The pikachu began multiplying all of a sudden. Everywhere, you could see yellow fur balls that looked like vampires.

" Oh crap! They're possessed!" Zac stated the obvious.

Vanessa, being sarcastic, said," Nah…. YOU THINK?!"

Out of nowwhere, a lightsaver ( I'm a bad speller.. ) , a piece of string, a catapult, a gun that shot bubbles, a stapler, a plastic bag, and a hair growth formula, fell from the sky.

" What are we supposed to do with this?" Lucas questioned.

" YOU WILL HAVE EXACTLY 28 SECONDS TO FIGURE OUT WHICH OF YOU HAS WHICH WEAPON." Master's voice was heard, but he was not seen.

" I choose the hair growth formula!" Corbin said.

" Ok.. I'll have the stapler." Lucas said.

" The bubble gun for me! I love bubbles." Vanessa said and quickly grabbed the gun.

" The plastic bag is mine! I called it! And I named it. It's name is.. baggy." Zac said while hugging the plastic bag. Apperantly, the game had gone to his head.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with the catapult, but I choose it." Monique said.

" Why am I left with the string?" asked Ashley.

"Because you're slow." Vanessa said while she high fived Monique.

Ashley pulled on Vanessa's hair and they started fighting again.

" TIME IS UP! THE PIKACHUS HAVE CHOSEN THE LIGHTSAVERS. 3…2…1.. LET'S GET READY TO HAVE A **VIRTUAL EXPERIENCE!!" **The Master shouted.

The pikachus all started to attack the HSM cast. Corbin, thinking fast, used the hair formula and pored it on his head. He now had mountains of hair.

" Prepare for Hair DOMINATION!" Corbin said to the pikachus.

Some pikachus were trapped in Corbin's hair.

Lucas had no idea what to do with a stapler. But then he remember what he did to a teacher one time in middle school. He opened the stapler up and used it as a staple gun.

"You little fur balls better get away from me!"

Lucas started shooting staples at every pikachu he saw. It was mayhem.

"Taste bubbles, cute freaks!" Vanessa screamed. But the bubbles did not hurt the pikachus. Only entertained them. So, one pikachu attacked Vanessa with the lightsaver.

" Get away from me!!" Vanessa yelled at the top of her lungs. Then, she got an idea. She aimed at the ceiling and started shooting bubbles up in the air. The pikachus were now looking at the ceiling.

" Die!" Vanessa said. She threw the gun at them and was surprised it was a boomerang.

"Oh, that's sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!"

Meanwhile, Monique was having trouble. She had no clue what to do with a catapult.

" Come on, Momo.. think! THINK!" She then had an idea.

" Zac! Come here!"

" What?! I'm beating up pikachus with my awesome baggy!" Zac whined.

" Just listen to me! If you launch me from the catapult, I'll be able to distact the pikachus and you'll be able to catch them with your awesome bag!" Monique said to Zac.

" It's a deal!" Zac said. He then waited for Monique to get on the catapult.

" Launch it!"

Zac pulled the lever on the catapult and it released Monique.. but straight to the ground. She fell head first.

" PLAYER 1 HAS LOST ONE LIFE." Master said

" You've got to be kidding me, " Monique said, "now all of a sudden we have lives?"

"It's not like you ever had one to begin with!" Zac laughed at his joke, but then was slapped by Monique.

" Jeez! Girl can't take a joke?"

" Whatever. Now, how many lives do we have and what happens if we lose all our lives?" Monique asked the master.

" YOU HAVE 10 LIVES AND WHEN YOU LOSE ALL YOUR LIVES, YOU LOSE THE GAME, NO REPLAYS, NO RESTARTS. YOU'LL BE STUCK IN HERE FOREVER." Master replyed back.

" That's &# up!" Zac said.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Lucas, Vanessa, Corbin, Zac, and Monique were still fighting the pikachu. Ashley was just sitting down filing her nails. She didn't know what to do with a piece of string.

" Ashley! Help us! NOW!" Lucas pleaded,

" What am I supposed to do with a piece of string?" Ashley asked. She started playing with the string.

All pikachus were now winning, and the had cornered the 5 players.

" I mean, what CAN you do with.." Ashley tied the string onto a knot. All of a sudden, there was a big explosion. The pikachus were defeated.

" You did it, Ash!" Lucas said while he picked her up.

" Yeah.. with a piece of string.." Ashley said, she was still a bit confused.

" CONGRATULATIONS. YOU HAVE BEATEN LEVEL 1," Master said. He was now visable, " YOU MAY NOW CHOOSE TO EITHER SAVE AND CHOOSE YOUR PRIZE, OR SAVE AND CHOOSE A BETTER PRIZE LATER. PLAYER 3 MAY DECIDE."

"Me? Well, what do you think, guys?" Lucas asked his friends. But before he did, they were transported back onto the neon green and black room which they had learned was called the "Safe Room".

" YOUR FELLOW PLAYERS MAY NOT HELP YOU." Master said to Lucas.

" Ok.. umm.. we'll save and pick our prize now." Lucas answered.

Everyone yelled, " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

" The prize is this rocket booster. It'll help you on the second challenge. You're game has been saved. You may rest now." Master said and then he vanished.

" So how many challenges do you think there are?" Zac asked everyone.

" I don't know, but I want to go home!" Vanessa whined to Zac.

" Oh shut up and go to sleep!" Ashley said.

And with that, they all fell asleep.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

So…? What did you think? Please review and tell me what you think!! I always love to hear from my reviewers! And if you like the story, but have an idea, feel free to tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY fellow fanfictionersssssssssssssss... lol. Anyway, I'm backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!! And -Passion4Piano- don't worry, here's the 3rd chapter for ya! Btw everyone, I have a new oneshot songfic called "He lives in you" and I suggest you read it while listening to the song! Anyway, HERE IT IS... THE 3RD CHAPTER OF VIRTUAL EXPERIENCE!!**

Chapter 3

"WAKE UP PLAYERS!!" Master said with a LOUD voice that shook the entire room.

"What the F&-!" Corbin yelled when Master woke him up.

"No one wakes up the Bleuman! The Bleuman wakes up when he WANTS to wake up!" Corbin stood up and started getting all up in Master's face.

"SHUT UP!!" Everyone screamed at Corbin and he sat back down and started whispering madly to himself.

"Glad you're up, players! I have a surprise for you all today." Master said as he circled around the gang.

" OMFG! Is it a shopping trip to the mall?! I would totally love that!!" Vanessa said as she jumped up and down.

" NO YOU IDIOTIC FOOL!" Master said to Vanessa. She pouted then sat back down.

" I have made virtual copies of some of your friends. They will be competing against you in today's challenge."

" Wait.. which friends of ours are you talking about?" Zac asked.

Suddenly, Drew Seeley, Miley Cyrus, The Jonas Brothers and Brenda Song appeared standing right in front of them. Their eyes were closed.

"It's Drew, Miley, Nick, Joe, Kevin, and Brenda!" Monique squealed.

" THE NARRATOR JUST SAID THAT, STUPID!" Master yelled once again.

" Jeez! What's wrong with you!?" Monique asked Master.

"I'm sorry, you see, I have high blood pressure, and my doctor says I should calm down. Unfortunatly, my wife keeps pissing me off so.." Master started to explain the situation.

"Awwww... it's ok, Master, we forgive you." Ashley said.

"Can we please just get on with challenge already?" Zac asked everyone.

"As you wish." Master said to Zac.

Master looked at the virtual copies and said, "ACTIVATE!"

The copies all opened their robotic green eyes. They all said at the same time, "ANALYZING SURROUNDINGS."

"Wow.." Zac, Corbin, and Lucas said at the same time.

" Analyzing opponents: Player One- Monique Coleman. Sleeps with a picture of Brad Pitt." Drew said.

" Huh?! How did you know that?! I mean.. I dont do that!" Monique said, utterly shocked.

" The virtual copies know everything about you when they analyze you. Your deepest darkest secrets, your health.. basically everything." Master explained.

"Ok, but that still doesn't explain him blurting it out." Monique said placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah.. I programmed that. Watch this." Master said while pushing a button on a black and purple remote.

" Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Grabeel. They've been together for 5 months now... Analyzing their sex life.." Miley said.

" WOAH WOAH WOAH! SHUT MILEY UP! NOW! PLEASE!" Ashley begged.

"Ok, ok. Calm down Player 6. Now let's see what we got here.. these copies are new so.." Master pushed another random button.

"Crank that Soulja Boy" started playing loudly.

Drew, Miley, Nick, Joe, Kevin, and Brenda started dancing.

"Whoops! Sorry about that, I accidently pressed the "Dance like you would if you were alone" button." Master said while examining the remote.

"Where does it say it's named that?" Vanessa asked.

Master showed Vanessa the big description under the button.

"Oh.. ok!" Vanessa said then skipped back to Zac.

" Anyway... today's challenge is a race. You six players and in a team and must compete against your 'friends' ".

" A race? Sweet! I'm gonna win!" Lucas said while Ashley smiled.

"But wait, how do we win if we're in a group?" Vanessa asked while tilting her head.

"That's the other part. You see, the place you finish the race in, earns you an amount of points. First place gets 10 points, second gets nine, and so on and it keeps decreasing." Master said circulating around the six cast members again.

" Oh... I get it. So basically what we have to do is try to finish in high places like 1st, 2nd or third, that way we get more points!" Ashley said to Master as he nodded.

" Oh I AM GOOD! I ACTUALLY UNDERSTOOD!" Ashley giggled.

" ANALYZING ASHLEY TISDALE. SHE IS CALLED, 'NOT THE MOST COLORFUL CRAYON IN THE CRAYON BOX' BY CORBIN BLEU." Nick said while facing Master.

"What?! Corbin! You're so mean!" Ashley said as she kicked his leg.

"Hey! Oww! Lucas! Control your girlfriend!" Corbin said while he glared at Ashley.

"Hey, you're the one that called her that..." Lucas said while laughing.

" ARE ALL PLAYERS READY TO RACE?!" Master said in a deep voice.

" YEAH!" Everyone shouted, while Corbin was on the ground and rubbing his leg.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Soon, the six of them were teleported to a red and white race track. The Speed Racer theme song played in the background.

They were all dressed differently. They were all wearing those suits that race car drivers use.

"Hey Zac, why is your suit blue and all of ours are red?" Corbin asked.

" That is because he is the leader. If one of his team mates needs help, his vehicle will have a special button that will help you. But you can only use it once." Master said as he entered the scene.

Soon, the virtual copies made their way onto the track. Their suits were green, and Drew's, the leader, was gray.

" LEADERS! SHAKE HANDS SO THAT WE MAY BEGIN!" Master said while he levitated up to sky.

"Good luck. You'll need it." Zac said to Drew while he shaked his hand.

"ANALYZING ZAC EFRON. HE IS A TEEN IDOL AND IS WAY INTO HIMSELF. HE NEEDS TO REALIZE THAT HE IS NOT ALWAYS THE CENTER OF ATTENTION." Drew said while giving him an evil smile.

"God! Is that all they can do, analyze people?" Zac asked.

" LET'S BEGIN! PLAYERS, HERE ARE YOUR VEHICLES!"

Race cars appeared next to Zac, Vanessa, Lucas, Ashley, Corbin, and Monique.

Zac's was a red go cart with flames on it. The go cart had horns on the back of it. The seats were made of leather.

Vanessa's was shaped like a seashell. It opened up and inside the seats were light blue. It was hovering above the ground.

Lucas's was basically a giant hat on wheels. It's a black hat with silver stripes on it. The seats were on top of the hat. So far, it was the tallest car of them all.

Ashley's was a bright pink golf cart. A giant pink bow was tied at the back of the cart. The seats were covered in a hot pink feather cover.

Corbin's was a go cart in the shape of a CD. The seat was in the middle where the hole should be and there were Jets attached to it.

And Monique's? All she got was a trash can lid.

"This is it? A trash can lid? THAT'S ALL I GET?!" Monique shouted at the Master.

"Well, I'm sorry! The robots cost so much that there's was no more money for a 6th go cart! Again, SORRY!" Master said while going up in the sky.

Drew, Miley, Nick, Joe, Kevin, and Brenda also got go carts. Except their's were all the same.

They all had go-carts that looked like Wii controllers.

" Now that everyone has their vehicle and is satisfied with it.." Master started.

"Uhhh, NOT ME! HELLO! I HAVE A FREAKING TRASH CAN!!" Monique yelled once again.

" IS EVERYONE READY TO HAVE A VIRTUAL EXPRERIENCE?!"

Everyone yelled, "YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

" Then let the race begin!" Master said.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**OK! So the race will be in the next chapter. And some news.. Truth and Dare spills is on Haitus.. FOR NOW. I'm still trying to come up with ideas and school's gonna come in the picture soon.. so.. yeah. ANYWAYYYYYY**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
